Letters Never Sent
by Hailstones
Summary: Max bought each of the flock a journal to log down their thoughts and letters. These are the letter's and other stuff they writes. It'll pick up after SOF to the real story, not just letters sometime.
1. Where Are You?

Letters Never Sent

Chapter One: Where Are You?

1/6/2007

Dear God,

First of all, I don't really think I believe in you. I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to? I mean, here we are, winged bird kids, fighting for every minute of our lives, homeless, raised in labs like animals, and I'm supposed to believe in you?

I feel like if there is a God, he/she would have helped us by now.

Maybe you don't know about us. Maybe your too caught up in all the things that are happening right now in the world. Maybe you don't know about all the things in the world.

All people really care about is themselves. Period. Greed, war, and money is taking over the world. Its scary. No, its terrifying. Who knows what's going to happen to us within a year because of these kinds of people? Think about the U.S. history.

First, we slaughtered the Native Americans and took their land like somehow we deserved it, then we engaged in pointless wars, and poluted the planet.

Where were you?

I know this seems harsh, but right now, all I have is a piece of paper, a pen, and my feelings.

I think I'm just going to throw this in Iggy's next fire, because I don't really have anything else to do with it

Max

12/20/2006

Dear Santa,

Wat I want 4 Christmas is 2 meet my mom and dad. That wud make me so happy. Thnks and lots of luv.

Angel

12/25/2006

Dear Mom and Dad,

Today was Christmas. Most kids would have got up, jumped on their parents bed till they woke up and opened presents.

Not me.

But what I got was just as good.

Everyone got everyone a present. It cost a lot, but Max said we deserved presents on Christmas, then we went to dinner at an actual resturant. It was great.

Max let me get my ears pierced. It hurt a lot, but my earrings look so pretty. Iggy gave me a T-Shirt that said "Bombs" On it. I laughed for so long.

Fang was kinda confused with what to give me, but he settled on a little portable radio. It so rocks. Angel gave me a cute little stuffed reindeer. Its adorable. Gazzy kept saying things like "I don't know what to give girls."

He gave me football cards.

I guess he was telling the truth.

Gazzy kept nagging me to tell him where I hid his present. It got so annoying. I got him a few action figures from some show he used to watch. I hid them in a place I knew he'd never look, unless he wanted to get pounded.

A.k.a Fang's backpack.

With Fang's permission, of course.

I loved every present I got because it came from my family.

I know you're my family, too, but I don't know you. I really wish I could meet you. I came so close until Ari decided he'd stop by.

Stupid dog-boy.

Even if I did meet you, I don't think I'd want to stay with you without the flock.

Wouldn't it be so great if you guys and me and the flock could stay together in the E shaped house in Colorado? And erasers stopped chasing us? And we could live happy normal lives like we did at Anne's? I wish we could have stayed at Anne's this Christmas. That would have been nice. I miss Anne, but Max never wants to talk about her, and whenever she does, I get this weird feeling, like shes lying or something.

I'm getting kinda teary talking about this stuff, so I'm just gonna go before I get the paper all wet.

Nudge


	2. I Don't Really Have Anything To Say

Hey, thanks for the reviews, people! It so rocks getting reviews, Lol.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Ask.**

**Chapter 2:** I Don't Really Have Anything To Say

12/26/2006

I don't really have anything to say. I not sure why Max bought us these journal's. She said it would help us, but how can a piece of paper help someone? Maybe I just don't see what the flock see's.  
I might write something later, if I get any ideas.

Fang

12/28/2006

Dear Diary,

So here's how the whole day went: We decided to head for Texas (Random, I know) So we set off. We forgot Total, which made me laugh for the longest time. We went back and got the blabbering dog, who wouldn't shut up about how cruel that was until Iggy and Fang told him if he didn't shut up, they'd play catch with him.  
Suprisingly, Total didn't say another word the whole day. We stopped at a small diner, and where off in the air.  
Then erasers came and we fought until one of them injected something into Max's arm, and dragged her off.  
They told us we'll never find her.  
Excuse me, ugly eraser, meet five determined kids that will stop at nothing to find a flock member.  
Yeah.

Nudge

12/28/2006

Hav they met us? Dunt they now we will stp at nothing to find Max?  
I guss not. We will look until we find her, cuz tats just how we ar.  
I wudner y Ari wasn't with them.

Angel


End file.
